Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to quaternary salts of various polyether polyamines, to fuel compositions and lubricating oil compositions containing these compounds and to their use as either fuel additives or detergents or dispersancy additives in lubricating oils.
Numerous deposit-forming substances are inherent in hydrocarbon fuels. These substances when used in internal combustion engines tend to form deposits on and around areas of the engine contacted by the fuel. Typical areas commonly and sometimes seriously burdened by the formation of deposits include carburetor ports, the throttle body and venturies, engine intake valves, combustion chamber, etc.
Deposits adversely affect the operation of the vehicle. For example, deposits on the carburetor throttle body and venturies increase the fuel-to-air ratio of the gas mixture to the combustion chamber thereby increasing the amount of unburned hydrocarbon and carbon monoxide discharged from the chamber. The high fuel-air ratio also reduces the gas mileage obtainable from the vehicle.
Deposits on the engine intake valves when they get sufficiently heavy, on the other hand, restrict the gas mixture flow into the combustion chamber. This restriction starves the engine of air and fuel and results in a loss of power. Deposits on the valves also increase the probability of valve failure due to burning and improper valve seating. In addition, these deposits may break off and enter the combustion chamber, possibly resulting in mechanical damage to the piston, piston rings, engine head, etc.
The formation of these deposits can be inhibited as well as removed by incorporating an active detergent and/or dispersant into the fuel. These detergents/dispersants function to cleanse these deposit-prone areas of the harmful deposits, thereby enhancing engine performance and longevity. There are numerous detergent-type gasoline additives currently available which, to varying degrees, perform these functions.
Additionally, many corrosion problems are inherent in engine operation, particularly over time. Moisture and oxygen and petroleum fuels in contact with ferrous metals contribute to the formation of corrosion products which may significantly interfere with the smooth operation of a variety of a vehicle's fuel system and engine parts, such as the fuel storage tank, fuel lines and injectors. This corrosion can also be formed or promoted by various other agents including some fuel components, such as acids, and even some deposit control additives. This corrosion, besides interfering with the vehicle's operation which may result in a shortening of the engine life, also contributes to a reduction of the efficiency of the engine. It is therefore very desirable for a fuel composition to possess both deposit control additives which effectively control the deposits in the intake systems and corrosion inhibitors which help prevent corrosive agents from interfering with efficient engine operation. The present invention discloses a new class of compounds which seek to overcome both of these problems.
Likewise, this application also relates to lubricating oil compositions containing quaternary polyether amine additives which contribute dispersancy and detergency to the compositions.
Lubricating oil compositions, particularly for use in internal combustion engines, have long performed many functions other than simply lubricating moving parts. Modern-day, highly compounded lubricating oil compositions provide anti-wear, anti-oxidant, extreme-pressure and anti-rust protection in addition to maintaining the cleanliness of the engine by detergency and dispersancy. Many lubricating oil additives are well-known for accomplishing these functions.
Additionally, many corrosion problems are inherent in engine operation, particularly over time. Moisture and oxygen and petroleum fuels in contact with ferrous metals contribute to the formation of corrosion products which may significantly interfere with the smooth operation of the engine. This corrosion can also be formed or promoted by various other agents including some lubricating oil components, such as acids, and even some dispersant additives. This corrosion, besides interfering with the vehicle's operation which may result in a shortening of the engine life, also contributes to a reduction of the efficiency of the engine. It is therefore very desirable for a lubricating oil composition to possess both dispersant additives and corrosion inhibitors. The present invention discloses a new class of compounds which seek to overcome both of these problems.
Deposit control additives including polyether amines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,098 and hydrocarbyl polyoxyalkylene polyamines in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,301. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,648 discloses deposit control additives comprised of polyoxyalkylene carbamates; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 403,607, filed July 30, 1982, discloses polyether polyamine ethanes as deposit control additives; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,587, filed May 31, 1983, discloses methylol polyether amino ethanes as deposit control additives.
Additionally, carboxylic and other acid salts, as well as the quaternary salts of basic nitrogen-containing polymers are known in the art as deposit control and/or carburetor detergent additives in fuel compositions. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,640. These additives are also known to have improved corrosion inhibition properties relative to the pure basic nitrogen-containing polymers.